Abdul Raham Houari
| place_of_birth = Algiers, Algeria | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 70 | group = | alias = Sofiane Haderbache Abdul Raham Hourari Abdul Raham / Haderbache Sofiane Houari | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abdul Raham Houari is a citizen of Algeria who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 70. The Department of Defense (DoD) reports that he was born on January 18, 1980, in Algiers, Algeria. In December 2007, he slashed his throat while in the shower, in an attempt to kill himself. Abdul Raham Houari was transferred to Algeria on July 2, 2008. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a trailer the size of a large RV. The captive sat on a plastic garden chair, with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunal to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Allegations The allegations Houari faces, during his Tribunal, were: : Transcript Houari participated in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Abdul Raham Houari's''Combatant Status Review Tribunal'' - pages 1 Administrative Review Board hearing | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 |archiveurl=http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:TheWire-v6-i049-10MAR2006.pdf |archivedate=2009-08-26}}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. Two copies of the Summary of Evidence memo, prepared for Houari's Administrative Review Board, were released, on March 3 2006 and September 4, 2007.Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf) of Sofiane Haderbache Administrative Review Board - page 43 The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Houari chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing.Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Abdul Raham Houari's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 102 Release or repatriation Houari's first annual Administrative Review Board recommended, on April 11, 2005, that he should be released or transferred. His decision recommendation memos were heavily redacted. But they included the information that no foreign intelligence services had any reason to suggest he was a threat. On July 3, 2008 Carol Rosenberg of the Miami Herald reported that Abdul Raham Hourari and another Algerian, Mustafa Hamlily were repatriated on July 2, 2008. mirror On July 29, 2008 it was reported that one of the after-effects of his detention was that he was afraid to leave his house. mirror References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (8) – Captured in Afghanistan Andy Worthington Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:Algerian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Algerian people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:People from Algiers